massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
SirMeLoNhEaD
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story My story goes way back to a time when there was one world. Born in a city of the Melonheads, a great race that ruled as minecraft's leading mining race. Until that fateful day. He was only young. His race was wiped out in minutes by a group of unknown vampires. He was the only survivor, and was forced to survive alone in the wilderness. Years later he had become wise and managed to survive until he was attacked by a group of ragtag vampires,on the brink of death he was magically teleported by a man named dexeron leader of the elithians who took him in and soon after he join the elithians as the miner and co-leader of the faction. He decided to go away for a while but when he returned the elithians were gone without a trace. Back at the town he was jumped by vampire yet again but this time he was warned by men named koertage and eoloar to never return to this town as they ran the place now. he finally found dexeron after many day but by a new group known as the thracia he reluctantly agreed to join them. they were led by a man named x_sam_boi_x who was a wise leader but many times sirmelonhead thought he did not trust him. Another man named Bevso came and told him one day that sam was about to break the group apart and did not want to see this happen, dexeron, sirmelonhead, ninja_fruit and m****m****s and joesph5078 were all at this meeting on what they should do, 5 out of the six of them agreed to lead a revolt and then leave the faction, sirmelonhead, bevso, dexeron, ninja_fruit and joesph5078 were these men. After taking part in 'THE GREAT THRACIA REVOLT' they found a place to start a new group which they named ETERNIA, with bevso as their leader they were destined for greatness. The city was built and were getting more recruits each day but unfortunately the famous five became the famous three, bevso gave up his throne and was going to hand it to ninja_fruit but ninja disappeared, so there was an election and dexeron won so dexeron was now in charge. things got worse as joesph then disappeared. Dexeron and sirMeLoNhEaD went on to do great things and becoming repected characters across minecraftia. They went on many adventures together finding new recruits, the mian ones being nuclearmushrooms, igoblin14 and mattys501, the new famous five made the faction wat is was once, great again. they then met a man they had heard of his name luukwulink he joined them and their group grew and grew and grew. dexeron then quit for several reasons that this story does not involve and so dexeron handed the group over to sirmelonhead who had never led a group before so he was a bit nervous. many months had passed and people who had disappeared came and went such as the day bevso returned but left quickly. Then came the day sirmelonhead went mad with power he agreed to merge eternia with a much larger group belonging to luuk the town became luukercity, but the group was way to overpowered, and sirmelonhead decided he need time away from the group so disappeared for a while this was the most stupid thing he ever would do. when he returned the city lay in ruins everyone was gone becides mattys501,igoblin14 and nuclearmushrooms. They all blamed luuk and a man jugswe who apprently went mad with power and destroyed the city and group. but the truth is we dont no wat happened that day. sirmelonhead walks the wilderness now wondering if he could have prevented it. he hasnt been seen in months and some say he wont come back but we dont no for sure. the city still lays there as a reminder of what can happen when your overpowered. Gallery Category:Members